La venganza del destino
by tamashitsumo
Summary: Moutoku y Kushina, los ultimos integrantes del Clan Uzumaki buscan venganza en contra de la aldea de Konoha, pero conocerán a un rubio que a la pelirroja le hará cambiar de opinion. Esta historia es parte de otro fic mio pero que por si sola es muy especial. Cap. 3 up! ¡Gran Final!
1. El primer encuentro y el primer beso

**Capítulo 1: El primer encuentro y el primer beso**

Era alrededor del mediodía, a un día de viaje de Konoha y Jiraiya se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, viendo el entrenamiento de su alumno Minato.

–¡Sensei! ¿No te parece que es genial mi nueva técnica?-decía el rubio con una esfera un poco deformada de color azul claro en su mano derecha – Aunque admito que es más complicada de lo que pensé.

–Todavía te falta perfeccionar su potencia, apuesto a que no alcanzas ni a rasguñar el piso– respondió el sannin comiendo una manzana.

–Mmm...eso me suena a reto...-Decía Minato con una cara divertida– ...Que le parece si hacemos esto sensei: yo hago un agujero de tres metros de diámetro en el suelo y usted aceptara volver a publicar el libro del gran ninja, Naruto.

–¿Y si no lo consigues?-pregunto un poco interesado el hombre -!Ya se! !Iremos a las aguas termales que están aquí cerca y tu pagas! -concluyo poniendo una cara feliz

–Sensei pervertido, está bien, !no perderé! -Comento entusiasmado el rubio y comenzó a hacer la técnica. Primero apareció una pequeña canica de color azul, que pronto comenzó a crecer y crecer, pero que a la vez se hacía cada vez mas ovalada. Cuando Minato descubrió que conforme la esfera crecía se deformaba más, se apresuró a lanzarse contra del piso. Al chocar, sintió como su técnica perforaba el suelo. Pronto se disperso toda la tierra y polvo que se levanto y Jiraiya se dirigió a la zona del impacto.

–Vaya...dos metros y ochenta centímetros, nada mal...-dijo el sannin tratando de contener su risa y dándole al chico un bote con agua.

–!Woaahh! es mi mejor marca hasta ahora, ¿ya ve como mejoré sensei?-dijo Minato tomando un poco de agua.

–!Felicidades!–dijo su sensei.

–Gracias jeje. Bueno, ¿qué le parece si ya vamos regresando a Konoha, sensei?-pregunto Minato tomando su mochila de viaje.

–Sí, pero...-Jiraiya se acerco a Minato y le arrojo su mochila - ...no dejare que se te olvide la apuesta chico. Gane con todas las de la ley -decía el viejo riéndose y comenzando a caminar muy feliz en dirección a las aguas termales.

–¡Rayos!, y yo que pensé que podía hacer que se le olvidara...bueno, igual yo quiero descansar un poco-dijo el joven caminando detrás de su sensei con el doble equipaje.

...

Jiraiya estaba sumergido en el agua caliente cuando Minato llegó.

–Esto es tranquilizante ¿no sensei?-pregunto el rubio.

–Lo sé, y más cuando...–dijo el viejo saliendo del agua y acercándose a la pared de madera que dividía el lugar– ...hay lindas señoritas relajándose…

–Es usted un inmaduro sensei, hay veces que me pregunto que si a usted tanto le gustan las mujeres, ¿porqué no se casa? No le faltan enamoradas jeje– comentó Minato.

–Escucha Minato, yo soy un solitario, a veces esta es la parte difícil de ser un shinobi–dijo Jiraiya poniéndose su toalla en la cintura.

–¿A donde va? -pregunto su alumno.

–Ya me relaje bastante, iré a tomar un poco de sake y... quizás juegue un poco–dijo el hombre mayor entrando al recinto.

–Vaya, ojala que no lo cargue a mi cuenta...-dijo para sí mismo el chico Namikaze, dejándose llevar por las aguas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando de repente escucho que se movían los arboles de una manera un poco extraña. –...Chakra...–susurro el ojiazul, salió del agua y se puso una bata que había dejado cerca del estanque.

Comenzó a caminar en la dirección del gran chakra que sentía, internándose en el oscuro bosque cuando de pronto vio a dos personas sentadas en medio de un claro meditando , envueltos un remolino muy fuerte.

–Ellos son los que están causando tanto movimiento...–dedujo Minato –...que jutsu tan extraño; deben ser usuarios del elemento viento...

En ese instante los jóvenes abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo al sentirse observados.

–Moutoku...hay un intruso-dijo la voz de una mujer.

–Si, ya lo sentí Kushina, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, su nivel de chakra es bajo–dijo el hombre llamado Moutoku.

–¡OYE! ¿A quién le estas llamando débil? Si nos enfrentáramos, te sorprendería el resultado–comento un poco molesto Minato. Le enojaba cuando la gente le llamaba así.

–Simple, a ti –dijo el hombre sin moverse–¿Acaso quieres pelear?-pregunto Moutoku.

–No le temo a un par de viajeros– contesto Minato mirándolos tranquilamente.

–Yo me encargo de él...–Dijo la chica poniéndose lentamente de pie.

–Está bien, pero recuerda tu herida, partimos mañana temprano –dijo el extraño poniéndose de pie y marchándose.

–¡Si!-respondió y volteo hacia donde se encontraba el recién llegado.

–No peleare contra una chica -dijo el rubio negando con las manos y caminado hacia atrás, de verdad no le gustaba lastimar a las mujeres.

–¿Acaso te doy miedo?-pregunto la chica, al acercarse a Minato este la pudo ver mejor: era una chica de tez clara, ojos de color morado y cabello rojizo. Vestía una capa de color café que se notaba muy sucia y caminaba amenazadoramente. Minato pensó que si la hubiera visto por detrás, habría jurado que se trataba de un hombre

–¡No te tengo miedo! solo que yo respeto a las mujeres –dijo el shinobi retrocediendo.

–¿Y cuando representan una amenaza?–pregunto la chica sacando un kunai.

–Pues, se les abraza muy apasionadamente, así aprenden la lección-dijo Minato muy seguro de su respuesta a la vez que detenía su retroceso y ponía una mano en su cabeza sonriendo.

Kushina se detuvo a dos metros de él y se le quedo viendo muy extrañada, nunca había escuchado ese tipo de respuesta.

–¿Qué tipo de hombre eres?-pregunto ella bajando su kunai y mirándolo detenidamente

–Uno alegre y muy caballeroso, por supuesto–respondió sonriendo aun más, esa chica le agradaba.

–Yo más bien diría que tonto–concluyó ella, ese tipo de verdad le parecía un engreído. En el lugar donde se crió había convivido con muchos hombres y no recordaba haber visto a ninguno comportarse así –No te hagas el lindo, los hombres son toscos y malos por naturaleza–dijo Kushina volviendo a levantar su kunai.

–No necesariamente – se rió el rubio –Estoy seguro de que cambiarías de opinión si conocieras a mi sensei; él es un buen hombre y no es tosco, ni mucho menos malo jajaja solo un poco...mmm...especial.

Kushina por primera vez lo miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que el solo traía puesto una bata, por lo que rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

–¿Mmm?...¿qué pasa? ¿acaso ya te vas?-le pregunto el chico que no recordaba que solo traía la bata del hotel.

–No quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo con un perdedor–dijo sin voltear a mirarlo. Se había puesto muy roja y no quería que la viera así.

–¡Oh, qué mal! y yo que pensaba que te había conquistado mi encanto–comento el joven sonriendo con una mirada muy profunda.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pues Kushina se giró rápidamente y trató de darle una bofetada al rubio, pero este consiguió tomar su mano antes y con un rápido movimiento la acerco a él.

–¿Y eso porque fue?–pregunto Minato muy serio

–¡Por engreído!, ¿por qué más seria?–contesto Kushina con una mirada retadora– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora si vas a pelear?

–No, haré esto –se acercó a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Kushina trató de oponer resistencia, pero no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien en toda su vida, así que se dejo llevar por la dulce sensación que le causaba aquel hombre tan extraño...

–Por cierto, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze– dijo el rubio separándose de ella pero sin soltarla.

Kushina se sonrojo aun más al darse cuenta de su cercanía y se soltó bruscamente de él hasta alejarse unos pasos.

–Pues mi nombre es Kushina, ¡y no vuelvas a tocarme idiota!-le grito muy molesta, pero mas con ella misma que con ese tal Minato. Había sido su culpa por seguirle el juego.

No dijeron nada más por unos momentos; solo permanecieron ahí parados observándose bajo la luz de la luna. Pero ese silencio no duro mucho pues el estomago de la mujer comenzó a sonar.

Minato sonrió.

–Tienes hambre, ¿no?-pregunto el joven sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo mariposas en el estomago.

–Eso no te interesa– contestó la mujer.

–¿Enserio?, bueno, y yo que pensaba invitarte a cenar, pero si no quieres no hay modo–dijo el chico metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su bata y dándose la media vuelta.

–No me tentarás-contesto Kushina cruzándose de brazos.

–Está bien, me marcho. Adiós –dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar. Él sabia que ninguna mujer se podía resistir a él, no por eso era el soltero más codiciado de Konoha.

Kushina se quedo mirando cómo se iba aquel rubio tan extraño cuando de pronto volvió a oír su estomago quejarse. Si pensaba con la cabeza fría se daba cuenta de que durante su camino a Konoha no iban a poder comer porque ya casi se les había acabado el dinero. Además Moutoku no la extrañaría, de seguro seguiría meditando...

_¡Que aburrido!, mejor voy con ese tipo raro. Solo lo usare para poder comer y después puedo escaparme sin que se de cuenta. _

–¡Espera! si insistes tanto, iré contigo– gritó la pelirroja corriendo en dirección a Minato

–¿Aceptas? eso es bueno, pues démonos prisa antes de que mi sensei se acabe todo mi dinero– comentó el chico con una cara más seria, cosa que no paso inadvertida para la joven.

Y así siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al estanque del hotel de donde Minato salió.

–Bueno, si quieres puedes relajarte un poco en el agua; yo iré dentro a ordenar la cena. Te ves cansada, así que no te preocupes por nada-–dijo Minato y entro al recinto cerrando la puerta tras él.

–Mmmm...debo decir que es muy amable ese tal Minato, será mejor que aproveche. No todos los días voy a unas aguas termales–se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja muy contenta. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se sumergió en las calientes y relajantes aguas.–¡Rayos!, todavía no termina de cicatrizarme esta herida...–se quejó Kushina al sentir un ardor en su hombro derecho y recordó lo que paso hace un par de días

~~~~~~~~~~~.Flash Back.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kushina estaba saltando de árbol en árbol cuando de pronto vio que venían sobre ella así que se lanzo a un lado y logro esquivarlos.

–¡Rápido Kushina!-decía Moutoku a su lado.

Ambos eran perseguidos por unos asaltantes que parecían tener entrenamiento ninja. Para los Uzumaki hubiera sido muy fácil derrotarlos, pero no querían llamar la atención, no faltando tan poco para llegar al país del fuego; así que decidieron perderlos, porque de igual forma no pensaban dejarse robar, traían pergaminos muy valiosos con ellos.

Moutoku se adelanto para tender una trampa a los asaltantes mientras Kushina se quedaba atrás para distraerlos un poco, sin embargo un hombre salto sobre ella y logro clavarle su espada en el hombro izquierdo.

Kushina cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente echo a correr en dirección a donde estaría la Moutoku y por suerte los asaltantes cayeron en su trampa donde quedaron enterrados varios metros bajo tierra gracias a un par de explosiones. Pronto Moutoku apareció al lado de Kushina.

–¿Estas bien?–pregunto el hombre.

–Sí, no te preocupes, solo fue un rasguño– contesto ella y se sentó para colocarse un poco de agua y luego vendarse ella sola.

–¿Te ayudo?– pregunto Moutoku preocupado por el estado de su compañera.

–No, puedo sola– respondió ella terminando de vendarse y acomodándose su capa de viaje

–Muy bien pues sigamos, ya casi llegamos. Allá podremos ir a un hospital a que te revisen.

–Si– contestó ella y siguió el paso de su compañero. Mientras más pronto llegaran, más pronto podría descansar.

Aunque después comenzaría el verdadero juego...

~~~~~~~~~~~.Fin del Flash Back.~~~~~~~~~

–En fin, cuando salga iré a ver si tienen algún medicamento para el dolor, realmente fue un corte profundo-comento en voz baja la joven.

–¡OSHHH! es cierto que había una linda jovencita aquí!- Oyó Kushina que gritaban y volteo a la puerta para encontrarse a un hombre mayor de cabello blanco y una yukata de color verde. Y justo detrás de este se encontraba Minato tratando de regresarlo al recinto y cerrar la puerta.

–¡Sensei!, !Por favor compórtese!–gritaba el rubio mientras lograba cerrar por completo la puerta.

–No te conocía esas mañas, Minato...– reía el sannin.

–Esta malinterpretando las cosas, sensei – explicaba Minato. Kushina podía oír todo lo que decían los dos hombres … y nada de lo que hablaban le agradaba.

–¿Qué se creen esos dos?- grito mientras se ponía una bata que estaba en la orilla y se dirigía a la puerta. La abrió de un golpe y encontró a los dos hombres hablando al lado de una mesa llena de deliciosa comida; había toda clase de carnes y guisos, mucho arroz y comida que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Bueno, no es como si ella fuera gran conocedora de la comida sofisticada, ella no acostumbraba a comer en restaurantes y esos lugares.

Los dos hombres dejaron de discutir en cuanto oyeron el golpe de la puerta y con solo verla vieron el hambre que tenia.

–¡Comida!–grito ella y se acerco a sentarse al lado de la mesa– ¡Que aprovechen! –Y comenzó a comer rápidamente. Parecía un chico hambriento.

–Sensei, será mejor sentamos a comer o nos quedará nada– sonrió Minato mientras Jiraiya se acomodaba frente a la chica.

–¿Gue as disho?–pregunto la mujer con la boca llena de comida.

–Primero come, luego habrá tiempo de pelearnos – se rió Minato mientras se sentaba a su lado– ¡Que aprovechen!

–Vaya, parece que son muy buenos amigos ¿no? Cuándo ha sido Minato, que ni me he enterado?–pregunto Jiraiya muy extrañado.

–Hace poco sensei, tendrá 2 horas –contesto el rubio sirviéndose un rollo de pescado.

–¡Vaya!, a eso le llamo velocidad– apuntó el sannin– ¿Y cómo te llamas linda?

–Mi nombre es Kushina– respondió la mujer sirviéndose más arroz.

Y así siguieron comiendo en paz (con Kushina devorando todo lo que tenía enfrente)

_Que chica más extraña, su cabello rojo es muy llamativo..._pensó Jiraiya mientras veía a la chica terminar de devorar los platillos hasta buscar con su dedo las migajas que hubieran quedado en los platos.

–¿Estuvo bien la cena?–pregunto Minato levantando los platos y colocándolos en una bandeja que estaba a un lado de la mesa.

–¡Oye! espera, los platos todavía tienen un poco–decía la chica tomando un plato de la bandeja quitándole unos granos de arroz.

–Si quieres más lo podemos ordenar– propuso Jiraiya muy divertido.

Kushina se sonrojo al ver que la observaban con tanta atención.

–¿Que es lo que les parece tan gracioso?-pregunto ella mientras tomaba un poco de sake de golpe.

–Es que no todos los días ves a una chica buscando más comida en los platos vacíos-rió Minato, provocando que el sonrojo en el rostro de la pelirroja acrecentara.

–¡¿Y ustedes que saben?, vengo de un país donde se debe aprovechar hasta el último pedazo de comida, no hay muchos recursos allá, ¿saben?– se excusó ella bajando la mirada.

–¿Pues de dónde vienes, Kushina?-pregunto Jiraiya.

–Vengo de una aldea muy pobre en lo más profundo del país de la Hierba. Ahí la alimentación está basada en plantas, vegetales y algunas frutas porque es muy difícil conseguir carne; el ganado no se da en nuestras tierras y la economía no está muy bien, por ello no podemos comprar a otra aldeas los productos básicos para alimentar a la aldea– contesto Kushina–¡ Por eso cuando salimos siempre tratamos de comer todo lo posible! ¡Esto fue delicioso!

–¿Estas de viaje? -pregunto el rubio.

–...Sí, estoy de viaje con mi hermano...vamos a buscar un buen trabajo para empezar un negocio... y así poder ayudar a nuestra aldea...–respondió Kushina pausadamente.

–¡Oh! ¿Comenzar un negocio desde cero? !Qué magnífica idea! Tu hermano y tu son jóvenes muy valientes–exclamo Jiraiya.

–¿Y donde planean establecerse?-pregunto Minato

–Bueno, teníamos pensado ir...ir a Konoha, sabemos que esa aldea tiene algunos conflictos, pero pinta muy prospera– dijo Kushina sonriendo, pero por dentro se estaba regañando. ¡_Tonta...tonta!, !Mejor ya cállate o vas a meter la pata!_

–!Woooahh! !Aparte de linda, inteligente! En ese caso tienen que ir a Konoha con nosotros!–exclamo Jiraiya

–¡¿Cómo?-pregunto muy sorprendida la pelirroja.

–Yo podría hablar con el tercer Hokage, el es mi sensei, ¿sabes?, quizás pueda hacer algo para ayudarles con su negocio–comento Jiraiya.

–¿Ustedes son de Konoha?–pregunto aun mas sorprendida la joven.

–Si, somos ninjas muy talentosos de esa aldea debo decir– contesto Minato sonriendo, su rostro transmitía paz.

–... –Kushina se quedo sin palabras, ¿Cómo había terminado con dos personas de esa aldea? ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

–¡Entonces llegamos juntos a la aldea! Tú y tu hermano son bienvenidos a viajar con nosotros, partimos mañana, ustedes también ¿no?–pregunto Minato acercándose a Kushina para tomarle la mano.

–Pues lo consultare con él...–dijo Kushina volteando a otro lado.

–Genial–dijo Minato soltándola tras lo cual se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación.

–¿Que es esto?–pregunto la chica, pues Minato le había aventado un futón con un cobertor.

–Vamos a dormir–le respondió el rubio.

–Buena idea, ya es tarde. Hmp... Creo que les dejo la habitación; iré por un trago y buscaré un lugar donde dormir...–dijo Jiraiya poniéndose de pie.

–¡No!...¡No se moleste! Yo me voy...–decía Kushina mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero de pronto un dolor punzante en la zona de su hombro izquierdo la detuvo.

–¿Estas herida? –pregunto Minato removiendo dentro de su mochila de viaje

–No es nada, solo se nos paso la mano en el entrenamiento – respondió la chica

–Eres ninja? –cuestiono Jiraiya acercándose demasiado a la joven.

–Amm… tengo un pequeño entrenamiento ninja… en mi aldea… si, no… ¡no!, viaje… – tartamudeaba. Nunca se le dio mentir; a veces podía improvisar , pero engañar a gente tan amable como ellos se le complicaba.

–Bueno, si dices que vienen de una aldea lejana supongo que para un par de personas normales sería imposible viajar con los peligros y la guerra – medito Minato mirando de reojo a su sensei, el cual le respondió con una casi imperceptible cabeceada.

–¡Ya, ya! Dale una pomada curativa y descansen, nada mejor para reponerse – y el Sannin se puso de pie – No te preocupes pequeña, Minato paga, así que aprovecha jeje buenas noches– Se despidió el sannin y salió de la habitación.

–Te dejé una ropa provisional en el baño, espero que no te quede muy grande, ya me dormiré–dijo el joven acomodándose en el futon.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio mientras Kushina entraba al baño a cambiarse. Al salir podía oír la respiración de Minato, al parecer ya estaba dormido.

–_Que gente tan extraña.._.–pensó Kushina– _...pero creo que nos van a facilitar el acceso a Konoha, ¡Qué suerte tengo! Kushina, ¡eres la mejor! El mayor conoce al Hokage... ¡Definitivamente necesito ver a Moutoku!_

En silencio se acero a la puerta y salió de la habitación, hacia donde estaba el estanque de aguas termales y así siguió avanzando hasta llegar al punto de encuentro que tenían en caso de que se separaran.

–¡Moutoku! llamó en voz baja la chica.

–Tardaste-contesto una voz.

–Bueno, creo que con las noticias que traigo te pondrás tan contento como yo–dijo la chica sentándose al pie de un árbol, pronto su acompañante apareció a su lado.

–¿Te causo problemas el rubio?–pregunto con una sonrisa Moutoku.

–¡Claro que no! lo que pasa es que...bueno, me invito a cenar y fui, y allí conocí a su sensei. Sabes, al parecer son ninjas de Konoha que van de regreso a la villa, y me han ofrecido que entremos con ellos. Si lo hacemos podremos ahorrarnos el registro y toda esa burocracia aburrida, Moutoku –dijo Kushina sin mirar a su acompañante mientras comenzaba a jugar con las hojas que estaban cerca de ella.

–¿Qué les has dicho de para qué queremos ir a Konoha?–pregunto el chico.

–Que vamos buscando un negocio para así poder ayudar a la economía de nuestra aldea...después de todo no mentí tanto–dijo la pelirroja muy sonriente.

–Vaya que inventaste todo un rollo Kushina, pero me parece bien...–permanecieron callados unos minutos hasta que el hombre rompió el silencio-... ¿Ropa nueva?

–Si, ese tipo rubio me la dio. Moutoku...¿realmente está bien lo que vamos a hacer? Me refiero a que esas personas que conocí distan de ser malas, por los malos actos de sus antepasados no...–pero Moutoku la interrumpió.

–¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo Kushina?-pregunto sin mirarla.

–Sabes que no me gusta dañar a las personas...–decía en voz baja la joven–...pero ellos destruyeron a nuestro clan y tienen que aprender la lección–dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

–Así es, Kushina. No entrenamos para nada, pronto será la hora de mostrarles nuestro poder–contesto el castaño–…¿Estas conmigo?– preguntó extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

–…si…siempre…–contesto la chica tomando la mano de su amigo de la infancia y compañero de venganza.

...Continuará...

* * *

Hola!

Este es mi cuarto fic publicado wii! es complementario a la historia de mi fic titulado "Y todo acabó en un suspiro" y bueno, es una historia inventada sobre Minato y Kushina, ya después hare uno basado en los datos oficiales del manga ^^

Mientras, espero que disfruten de este mini fic.

Muchas gracias! ^^ Ha sido reeditado! Ligeros cambios y mejor ortografía

Domingo 24 de Junio del 2012

Espero sus reviews por favor!

.-~-_.*almauchiha*._-~-. 10.4

Cambio y fuera X)

_**"Un mundo que podemos explicar, aun que sea con malas razones, es un mundo familiar. Pero en cambio en un universo privado de pronto de ilusiones y de luces, el hombre se siente extranjero."Albert Camus**_


	2. Descubriendo el secreto y un sentimiento

**Capitulo 2 Llegando a Konoha.**

–_¿__Acaso te estás arrepintiendo Kushina?__–__pregunto sin mirarla_

–_Sabes que no me gusta dañar a las personas...__–__decía en voz baja la joven__–__ ...pero ellos destruyeron a nuestro clan y tienen que aprender la lección__–__dijo la chica bajando la mirada._

–_Así es, Kushina, no entrenamos para nada. Pronto será la hora de mostrarles nuestro poder__–__contesto el castaño__–¿__Estas conmigo?__–__le extendió la mano._

–…_si…siempre…__–__contesto la chica tomando la mano de su amigo de la infancia y compañero de venganza._

Llegó la mañana del día siguiente y Minato abrió lentamente los ojos ante los traviesos rayos de sol que llegaban a su rostro.

–¡Qué bien dormí!–exclamó mientras se estiraba un poco. De pronto recordó a la chica pelirroja y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada–Qué extraño, de seguro se fue...bueno, debo empacar mis cosas y buscar a Jiraiya-sensei.

El rubio arreglo la habitación y en unos minutos tenia listo todo su equipaje. Se aproximo a la puerta de la habitación y al girar la perilla y abrir la puerta se topó frente a frente con la pelirroja.

–¡Buenos días!–exclamo la chica.

–¡Ah! hola, pensé que te habías ido–dijo Minato un tanto sorprendido al verla allí.

–Solo fui por mi hermano, ¡aceptamos su oferta de ir con ustedes a Konoha!–le explicó Kushina señalando a un hombre que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

–Bueno, en ese caso vayamos por mi sensei y vayamos–dijo el rubio cargando su equipaje y comenzando a caminar.

Y así llegaron a la recepción y preguntaron por el sannin, allí les informaron el numero de la habitación, y Minato se dirigió al lugar indicado cuando notó que la chica lo seguía.

–¿Porque no nos esperas en la entrada con tu hermano?–pregunto el Namikaze un poco extrañado. Ya no era la chica que lo había amenazado en la noche, se veía más relajada y amigable.

–Porque no quiero que pierdas el tiempo, ¡hay que partir pronto!–dijo la chica explosiva con una expresión alegre en el rostro.

–Está bien– respondió el joven. Mientras iban caminando, Minato noto que ella traía de nuevo su capa de viaje desgastada– Si quieres, cuando lleguemos a Konoha te llevaré a comprar una nueva capa y ropa...

–¿Mmm? ¿Por qué harías eso?–le pregunto Kushina deteniéndose y mirándolo enfadada– ¡¿Acaso te molesta la forma en que visto? !He!

–No, no es eso jeje. Lo que pasa es que se ve desgastada tu ropa, supongo que es por el viaje tan largo que han hecho– contesto el rubio un poco nervioso. Pensaba que las chicas eran muy extrañas y más si eran ninjas, un gran ejemplo: Tsunade-san

–Bueno, si es así, está bien–dijo ella volviendo a sonreír

Pronto llegaron a la habitación del Sannin y Minato toco la puerta. No recibió ninguna respuesta.

–¡Qué extraño!, entrare–dijo el rubio y abrió la puerta para entrar. Kushina decidió quedarse fuera, sería una ofensa entrar al cuarto de un hombre mayor...

–¡SENSEI! !¿Cómo puede ser posible?...¡Usted a su edad ya no está para estas cosas!...–Gritaba Minato, permitiendo que Kushina y la gente que pasaba por allí escucharan cada exclamación del chico.

–¿Qué ocurre?–pregunto un poco preocupada. Intentó asomarse por la puerta pero Minato salió impidiéndole ver. El chico estaba muy colorado.

–Lo siento, partiremos en 15 minutos. Solo hay que esperar a que este listo Jiraiya-sensei– contesto el chico suspirando.

–¿Pero qué paso allá adentro?–pregunto inquieta la chica.

–No quieres saberlo, créeme...–dijo Minato cerrando los ojos y suspirando nuevamente.

Pasaron los 15 minutos y el sannin salió de su habitación con el equipaje listo. Tenía dos grandes ojeras pero una sonrisa muy grande. Kushina aun se preguntaba que había pasado con esos dos ninjas tan extraños cuando de la nada llego a su "hermano" a su lado.

–¿Ya es hora?-pregunto Moutoku

–Si, ya estamos todos listos–contesto Kushina.

–Bueno, ¡Vámonos que ya quiero comenzar a escribir mi nueva novela! ¡Yahhoo!-exclamó Jiraiya. Minato suspiro y rogó por que nunca más volviera a ver a su sensei de aquella forma...

Salieron del hotel de aguas termales y tomaron el camino en dirección a Konoha. El camino no fue malo, pero Minato sentía una extraña tensión proveniente de los hermanos; Kushina iba más callada y seria que en la mañana cuando lo seguía a todas partes con una linda sonrisa. Quizá ella fuera más seria cuando estaba con su hermano.

O quizás solo fuera su imaginación, ya que su sensei no le había comentado nada.

–Sensei, ¿usted cree que pronto podrá registrarme para el examen de jounnin?–pregunto Minato a Jiraiya, tras de ellos iban los hermanos en silencio.

–Si, no veo por qué no hacerlo. De todas formas sabes que lo aprobaras, ¿no?-respondió el sannin.

–Si, solo quiero hacerlo oficial– sonrió Minato

–¡Qué vanidoso!, Pero claro, ¿De qué sirve tener un don si no se explota? -comento el hombre mayor y comenzó a reír.

Kushina observaba en silencio a Minato; él daba la apariencia de un hombre tranquilo y hasta cierto punto desinteresado, pero si era capaz de pasar el examen jounnin sin ningún problema es por que era de armas tomar. Lo que aún no entendía era porqué había parecido tan dispuesto a pelear con Moutoku la otra noche, pero no con ella. Luchando contra una mujer tendría daría ventaja, ¿cierto?...bueno, eso ahora no importaba...

De pronto vio que el rubio se reía y no pudo evitar sonrojarse_...tonto Namikaze..._

Muy aparte de todos, Moutoku iba con la guardia en alto. Ante cualquier ruido sacaba su kunai listo para el ataque.

Había algo que no le gustaba... ese rubio le había hecho algo a su compañera; en la mañana ella había estado muy alegre, hasta se le podría comprar con una niña y eso no era normal en ella. Él y Kushina fueron criados en un ambiente hostil y por ello nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de demostrar abiertamente sus emociones... debía de tener vigilado a ese rubio y no dejar que se volviera a acercar a su compañera.

Por que Kushina era de él y no pensaba dejarla ir.

Y así paso todo el trayecto, hasta que lograron divisar a lo lejos la descomunal puerta principal de Konoha...

–¡Woooaaahhh! ¡Es enorme!– exclamó Kushina mientras atravesaban las gran puerta principal.

–Jovencita, eres muy fácil de impresionar–comento Jiraiya muy sonriente provocando que Kushina se sonrojara un poco

–Vengo de una aldea pequeña, es lógico que algo así logre causarme un poco de emoción–dijo la chica e hizo un puchero. Minato sonrió al verla tan sorprendida y alegre.

–Buenas tardes– dijo Kotetsu.

–¡Jiraiya-sama! ¡Qué bueno que ya regresaron!–exclamó Izumo.

–Hola chicos, ¿qué tal va la vigilancia de la puerta?–pregunto el sannin.

–¡Genial! no puede haber un mejor trabajo en Konoha!–exclamó Kotetsu.

–¡Pero si apenas tienes una semana en el puesto, y es tu primer trabajo!–replicó Minato. Sabía de antemano que era muy aburrido estar allí, y eso es porque el estuvo dos meses trabajando allí.

–¡No importa! siempre será emocionante–contesto Izumo.

–Bueno… -–respondió Minato con una sonrisa. Contaría el tiempo que durarían tan emocionados.

–Y bueno, ¿quiénes son ellos?–pregunto Kotetsu señalando a la pelirroja y el encapuchado que estaba a su lado.

–¡Ah! son unos amigos nuestros, vienen a hacer negocios a Konoha– dijo Jiraiya mientras reiniciaba su marcha seguida de Minato y los otros tres.

–¡Ohh, esperen! tienen que registrarse y mostrar su permiso y...–gimoteaba Kotetsu pero Jiraiya lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

Moutoku y Kushina se miraron muy preocupados, no contaban con papeles falsos y no podrían mostrar los verdaderos porque descubrirían su origen.

–Jiraiya-sama, en el camino nos asaltaron y robaron nuestros documentos, no tenemos con que identificarnos...–susurro la chica muy preocupada.

–No te preocupes, vamos a ir a ver al tercero y él se encargara de eso, ¿de acuerdo?–aclaró Jiraiya avanzando como si nada.

–Vaya, espero que no nos regañen por dejarlos pasar–comento Izumo

–No se preocupen chicos, son un par de primos lejanos míos que vienen a establecerse a Konoha, cualquier cosa yo tomare la responsabilidad– contestó Minato y los tres siguieron a Jiraiya dejando un poco confundidos a los guardias de la entrada.

–Para que lo que dijiste tenga sentido, tendremos que usar tu apellido, ¿cierto?–pregunto Kushina cuando se aseguro de que los guardias no los oían – ¿Podemos Jiraiya-san?

–Claro, solo hay que pedirle permiso al tercero, ¿ok?–dijo el hombre mayor mientras Minato sonreía asintiendo.

–De acuerdo –contestaron los hermanos.

–¿Como les podremos devolver el favor por la ayuda?– dijo Moutoku de una manera muy fría, no quería deberle nada a nadie y menos a ese tipo tan extraño.

–No te preocupes, mi deber como futuro Hokage es ayudar a las personas.– contesto dedicándoles una sonrisa a los hermanos antes de seguir avanzando.

Kushina iba muy sonriente e inconscientemente se separo un poco de su Moutoku emocionada con la colorida aldea. Se acerco a Minato y lo tomo del brazo

–¿Qué es eso?–pregunto Kushina señalando un puesto de comida.

–Un lugar donde venden ramen– respondió Minato– ¿Quieres probarlo?

–¿Ramen? Suena gracioso, ¡vamos!–dijo Kushina, pero Moutoku la detuvo.

–Espera, primero debemos ir con el hokage...–decía su compañero pero Jiraiya lo interrumpió.

–No es necesario que vayan los dos, si quieren, Minato y Kushina vayan a comer y que tu hermano se registre por los dos, ya después los alcanzara a comer ¿no es un buen plan?–dijo el hombre mayor provocando que Kushina se alegrara tanto que tomo de la mano a Minato y se lo llevo en dirección al puesto de ramen.

–_E__sto está mal...__–_pensó Moutoku mientras avanzaba detrás del sannin.

–Raaaameeeen... neeeemaaaar– decia Kushina al revés y se reía mucho.

–Pareces una niña pequeña jugando con las palabras de esa manera –dijo Minato sonriendo.

–Pues para tu información en mi aldea es algo normal...–decía la chica, pero de pronto bajo la mirada y puso un semblante triste.

–Si es algo normal, ¿porque...-quiso preguntar el rubio, pero ella lo interrumpió

–En realidad no es algo normal en mi aldea. Como el lugar es muy pobre... a los jóvenes nos dan un entrenamiento... no nos es permitido mostrar nuestros sentimientos... nos enseñan a ser fuertes desde pequeños, para trabajar... Solo es algo que siempre quise hacer... ahora que me siento... libre–decía con dificultad la joven.

–Ya veo...–dijo Minato mientras le sonreía y se sentaban para ordenar– En ese caso, bienvenida a Konoha. Aquí la felicidad y seguridad de los aldeanos es lo principal para el hokage, así que ten la confianza suficiente para sonreír...

–¡Gracias!–exclamó la pelirroja cuando de pronto apareció una niña de unos 7 años que intentaba subirse a un banco de la barra de comida pero no alcanzaba a subirse.

–¿Te ayudo?–pregunto el rubio mientras la cargaba y la subía en el banco, la niña aprovecho, se puso de pie sobre el banco, saco una pequeña libreta y un crayón.

–¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué van a ordenar?-pregunto con una cara muy seria, pero como que a la vez le daban ganas de sonreír.

Kushina la miro y le dio risa aquella niña que quería no reírse, de pronto llego un hombre que parecía ser el padre de la niña.

–¡Ayame! Te he dicho que me avises cuando hay clientes pero que no les tomes la orden, eso me toca a mí– dijo el hombre cargando a la niña como un saco de papas.

¡Ahhh, papá! ¡Yo te quiero ayudar en el puesto!–reclamaba la niña haciendo un puchero. Kushina no aguanto más y se echo a reír.

Minato miraba fijamente a Kushina y pensó que realmente era una chica muy linda... cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que esta lo miraba extrañada.

–¿Qué me ves?–pregunto la chica cruzándose de brazos.

–Nada, solo pensaba que pusiste la misma cara que puso Ayame –le dijo Minato a Kushina la cual lo miro amenazadoramente.

–¡Ahora por eso te toca pagar!-dijo la chica y le sonrió

–¡Oh, vaya! ¡Minato-san! es un honor tenerlo aquí–dijo el viejo Ichiraku.

–Gracias...¡Ah,Ichiraku! te presento a mi amiga Kushina...ammm...¿Cómo te apellidas?–pregunto el joven, rápidamente Kushina le hace señas para que se acerque a ella.

–Acuérdate Minato, dijiste que usaríamos el tuyo...–le susurro la joven al oído, el señor Ichiraku los vio confundido por la reacción de la chica.

–¡Cierto! pues ella es Kushina Namikaze!–respondió Minato.

–¿Son familia? pensé que tu...–decía el hombre cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar.

–Bueno, sí, no tengo familia de sangre en la aldea, pero ella y su hermano son unos parientes muy, muy lejanos míos y han venido a trabajar en Konoha!–explico el rubio.

–Si...¡si! –decía la pelirroja. El hombre quedo convencido, hoy Minato se veía muy animado, regularmente andaba por las calles solo y con un aura nostálgica.

–Bien, entonces Viejo, te presento a Kushina, Kushina ¡te presento al recién fundador de este puesto de ramen!–comento el rubio.

–¡Wow! quien diría que un día yo tendría mi propio puesto de comida... solo que todavía no se qué nombre ponerle–dijo pensativo el hombre.

–Mmm...¿Qué le parece "ramen Ichiraku"?– sugirió la pelirroja.

–¡Que original! –comentó Minato riéndose.

–¡A mí me gusta!–dijo Ayame que estaba al lado de su padre.

–En ese caso, así se llamara. ¡"Puesto de ramen Ichiraku"!– exclamo feliz el hombre cargando a su hija– ..Muchas gracias señorita, y como agradecimiento, ¡la casa paga la primera ronda!

–¡Genial! Ya tengo hambre– exclamo la chica tomando unos palitos chinos para después separarlos.

–Probaras el ramen por primera vez, ¿no?–le pregunto Minato imitándola.

–¡Si! y por el olor tan rico, creo que me gustará–comento la chica mirando como el hombre preparaba la fina pasta...

(X-Al salir de comer-X)

Iban caminando en dirección al la oficina del Tercer hokage...

–¡Estuvo de-li-ci-o-so!–exclamo Kushina satisfecha.

–Me alegro de que te gustara–respondió Minato. De pronto sintió una presencia detrás de él.

–¿Han terminado?–pregunto Moutoku caminando hacia Kushina.

–Hai–respondió la chica bajando la mirada un poco intimidada por la fría voz de su compañero.

–¿Y como te fue con el Hokage?–pregunto despreocupadamente Minato pero mirándolo fijamente

–Bien, debo agradecer la ayuda que Jiraiya-sama y tú nos han brindado, y si no te importa Kushina y yo nos retiraremos a nuestro hogar provisional–y diciendo eso comenzó a caminar el hombre.

–Vaya...bueno, Kushina ya que estarás en la aldea te veré luego, ¿si?–pregunto el rubio.

–¡Claro!– le respondió Kushina y echo a correr detrás de Moutoku –¡Espérame, no vayas tan rápido!

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron al claro de un bosque. Moutoku se detuvo y no dijo nada haciendo que Kushina quedara muy sorprendida. ¿Realmente vivirían en ese lugar?

–Ammm...Moutoku...¿este será nuestro hogar provisional?–pregunto tímidamente Kushina

–No, te traje aquí porque debemos hablar y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa–respondió secamente.

–¿Qué pasa? estas muy serio.

–Iré directo al grano...No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ese tipo Minato, ¿me entendiste?–le ordeno el hombre.

–¿Pero por qué? no tiene nada de malo, ¡además gracias a él pudimos entrar tan fácilmente a la aldea!–dijo Kushina dando un paso hacia adelante.

–En la oficina del hokage, se han referido a él como el más fuerte candidato para ser el nuevo Hokage de esta aldea...sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no, Kushina?–pregunto el hombre mirándola fijamente, pero como ella no contesto nada el continuo –Es nuestro enemigo...

–Pero...

–¡Pero nada! ¡¿Acaso has olvidado cual es nuestra misión? ¡No dejes que los sentimientos guíen tus acciones! ¿No juramos vengarnos de los que destruyeron a nuestro Clan?

–¡Claro que no lo he olvidado! Pero...pero esto no es algo que yo haya escogido!–le grito Kushina, comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar... no solo estaba traicionando a su clan, se estaba traicionando a sí misma

– ¿Qué cosa?...¿de qué cosa hablas?–pregunto molesto el Uzumaki.

–No...No quise decir nada...–contesto la pelirroja bajando la mirada

–No me dirás...¿te has enamorado de ese tipo?...-pregunto Moutoku caminado hacia ella y bajando la voz.

–Eso no es algo de lo que pueda estar segura...–susurro Kushina dando pasos hacia atrás

–¿Todavía recuerdas lo que nos dijo la abuela antes de morir?–pregunto Moutoku acariciando el largo cabello rojo de la joven.

–Ella...–y recordó las palabras de la abuela en su lecho de muerte... "_Prométanme niños que juntos harán renacer al Clan Uzumaki, nunca se rindan ante nadie y sobre todo siempre estén juntos..."__–_ ...nos pidió que siempre estuviéramos juntos...

–¡Y juntos le devolveremos su orgullo a nuestro Clan! Así que recuerda esto Kushina...Minato y todos los aldeanos de Konoha son nuestros enemigos...¿Entendido?–pregunto Moutoku tomándole de los hombros.

–E...entendido...–respondió la joven bajando su rostro.

–Bien, ahora si es hora de ir a nuestro departamento, el hokage nos lo prestará hasta que consigamos comprar el nuestro – concluyó el hombre.– Además no olvides que eres solo mía.

Kushina bajo la cabeza y camino al lado de Moutoku.

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos dos se percato de la presencia de cierto rubio que desapareció en el más rígido silencio dejando como testigo de su presencia un leve rayo amarillo...

_ Pasaron dos semanas desde su llegada a Konoha _

Moutoku se encontraba arando en el campo, pues ambos habían decidido que se dedicarían a la agricultura por que conocían jutsus de la aldea donde se criaron que los ayudarían a levantar un huerto y usar bien las tierras de cultivo, venderían las frutas y verduras que cosecharan y así conseguirían prosperar en la aldea...mientras llevaban a cabo su ataque a la aldea de Konoha.

–Ya esta lista la carreta, ¿seguro que no quieres que me quede a ayudarte? puedo ir a repartir las cosas mañana...–decía Kushina acercándose a su compañero.

–No, está bien, nuestros compradores están esperando la mercancía, sabes que no debemos fallar para no levantar sospechas–contesto Moutoku.

–Está bien... ¡Regreso en la noche!-se despidió y subió a la carreta, donde condujo a un gran caballo que la llevo hasta el centro de Konoha.

Kushina comenzó su ruta, ella era la encargada de las ventas, debía proveer de frutas y verduras a algunos puestos de comida y algunas tiendas... era una labor un poco cansada porque andaba de una lado a otro pero le gustaba hacerlo porque la gente la recibía con alegría y además siempre dejaba al final el puesto del señor Ichiraku para así poder comer un gran plato de Ramen.

–¡Buenas noches Viejo, Ayame-chan! les traigo el encargo de hoy–saludo la chica pelirroja.

– ¡Onee-san has venido hoy!–dijo Ayame corriendo a saludar a la recién llegada

–Claro, como cada semana–respondió Kushina dándole un abrazo a la pequeña.

–¿Te quedaras a cenar hoy?–pregunto la niña haciendo ojitos de cachorrito.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! El ramen es muy rico–contesto la chica, se apresuro a entregar el encargo para el padre de la pequeña y en cuanto termino se sentó al lado de Ayame y juntas disfrutaron de su cena...

–Muchas gracias por todo Kushina-chan, te espero la próxima semana igual que siempre–se despidió Ichiraku y Kushina se marcho con su carreta vacía y su caballo.

Iba avanzando por la oscura noche cuando sintió una presencia muy cerca de ella –_...es Minato...debo alejarme de aquí lo más pronto posible...__–_Se dijo a si misma e hizo que el caballo apresurara la marcha

–¿Por qué tanta prisa?–se oyó que decía la voz del rubio.

–Es tarde y debo volver pronto a casa–respondió la chica sin detenerse ni voltear a verlo.

–Oh, ya veo, ya no te has dejado ver por la aldea, ¿están muy ocupado con su negocio?–pregunto Minato apareciendo al lado de la chica, se le veía desgastado y tenia largas ojeras.

–Pues claro, los negocios que empiezan de cero deben ser muy cuidados, por eso solo salgo un día a la semana a vender los encargos, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? Te ves cansado –pregunto la chica mirándolo un poco cohibida.

–Poco, no es gran cosa, hace poco termine el entrenamiento con mi equipo gennin debido a que ahora soy jounnin, e iba a dar mi reporte al Hokage– dijo Minato muy sonriente– Cuando me tope aquí contigo _...te he extrañado...__–_Susurro el Namikaze.

–No nos conocemos lo suficiente como para decir eso...-respondió Kushina con voz queda. ¿P_orqué mi corazón salto cuando dijo eso? Él... Él es mi enemigo…_ pensó.

–El tiempo es relativo, te conocí por un par de días hace un par de semanas, pero siento como si hubiera sido ayer cuando te bese...–en cuanto el joven dijo eso la chica detuvo de golpe al caballo y la carreta quedo detenida en medio del camino.

–¿Que estás diciendo? ¡No deberías hablar de cosas que no sabes!– dijo nerviosamente la chica, temía que Moutoku los escuchara, estaban cerca de su lugar de residencia.– Eso fue un error que no debió pasar...sabes, ya recuerdo lo fastidioso que me pareciste esa noche... tengo prisa Namikaze, debo irme...

–¿Porqué me estas evitando? ¿Pasa algo?... ¿O acaso tú y tu hermano están planeando algo?–de pronto Minato dejo de sonreír y se puso serio. Para Kushina fue como si la luz que siempre acompañara a el joven, lo abandonara de golpe.

–N...no estamos planeando nada, solo que ha sido un día muy agotador...–decía la pelirroja bajándose de la carreta tratando de eliminar las sospechas del rubio.

–Sé que me consideran su enemigo, ¿porqué, Kushina? ¿Acaso son terroristas?–pregunto el ojiazul acercándose a ella

–¡Nada de eso!... no sé que estas imaginando, pero no es nada de eso. ¡Me he enamorado de esta aldea, no sé por qué piensas que podríamos hacerle algo a las personas que nos aceptaron en su hogar, estas equivocado!–le grito la joven, esto iba mal… ¿Cómo los había descubierto?

–Tu hermano no piensa lo mismo... Kushina, ¿crees que me pueden engañar a mí?–pregunto mirándola fijamente.–Soy el mayor candidato para tomar el puesto de Hokage, ¿crees que dejaría que alguien le pudiera hacer algo a esta aldea? Yo la protegeré con mi vida.

–Lo se...por la forma en que hablas... por toda tu persona puedo saber que amas esta aldea... todos los aldeanos de admiran...la gente te respeta y tú los proteges...–susurro Kushina.

–Kushina...dime que tú no eres de esa clase de persona que matan solo por matar, dime, porque tú no tienes intenciones de atentar en contra de la voluntad de fuego de esta aldea...–le dijo sujetándola de los hombros. Minato conocía sus planes, Jiraiya recordó el cabello tan peculiar de Kushina y al llegar a la aldea informo de ello al hokage y decidieron tenerlos bajo vigilancia ANBU descubriendo su complot contra la aldea de Konoha. Lo único que el ojiazul quería era escuchar de los labios de Kushina lo que tenía planeado, y quizás solo así podría dejar de soñar con ella todas las noches…

–Yo...yo...–decía Kushina, no podía mentirle a esa mirada azul tan profunda, pareciera que de su respuesta dependiera la vida del joven.

De pronto un remolino gigante los cubrió y obligo a separarse lanzados a diferentes trayectorias...

–Si, ¡Nosotros dos destruiremos Konoha y empezaremos contigo! –dijo Moutoku lanzándose con una katana.

...Continuará...

* * *

Hola!

Aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado, por favor espero sus dudas, quejas, comentarios y demás opiniones por favor en un review!

siii? ^^

Muchas gracias y anuncio el próximo final de este fic (solo 2 capítulos mas) y de mi otro fic "Y todo acabo en un suspiro" del cual se despego esta historia.

Adioziin! x)

.-~-_.*almauchiha*._-~-. 10.4

Reeditado: Domingo 24 de Junio del 2012


	3. Arrepentimiento y esperanza

– Yo...yo...-decía Kushina, no podía mentirle a esa mirada azul tan profunda, pareciera que de su respuesta dependiera la vida del joven

De pronto un remolino gigante los cubrió

– Si, nosotros dos destruiremos Konoha y empezaremos contigo! -dijo Moutoku lanzándose con una katana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minato salto alejándose de la kunoichi, si los rumores eran ciertos entonces los jóvenes que ayudo eran sus enemigos, Jiraiya se lo advirtió cuando le contó sobre su encuentro con los hermanos en el claro del bosque antes de que cenaran, pero a pesar de eso le parecía que una chica tan carismática como la pelirroja no podía ser mala, tal vez su hermano sí, pero ella no.

Pronto Minato desapareció en un leve resplandor amarillo.

– Escapo… pero no importa, es hora de actuar Kushina, dispérsate por la aldea activando los pergaminos explosivos – le dijo dándole un pergamino – no sabe Konoha el honor que tiene de vivir jutsus secretos del clan Uzumaki…

– Yo no sé… -decía la joven, aquella aldea era encantadora, pero sobre todo se sentía mal por el rubio…

O-o-o-o-o- Flash Back -o-o-o-o-o-O

– Buenas tardes, traigo su pedido d hoy –decía Kushina a una mujer que atendía un gran puesto de verduras

– Oh! Muchas gracias jovencita, en un segundo te pago – le respondió la dueña y volteo para sacar dinero de una caja, mientras Kushina miraba alrededor, eran como las 2 de la tarde y había mucho movimiento en el centro de la ciudad, cuando de pronto una rubia cabellera se hizo notar. Era Minato e iba acompañado de una pequeña niña de unos 12 años, de cabello castaño y marcas en sus mejillas, iba muy contenta comiendo un helado. Ambos caminaban observando los puestos cuando una joven muy guapa se acercaba a Minato y le regalaba una manzana, el joven la recibía y le brindaba una gran sonrisa, la chica muy emocionada salió corriendo y así como se fue otra llego y le coqueteaba al Namikaze, el cual no hacía nada por impedirlo y aquello le causo gran irritación a la pelirroja

– Ah! Veo que conoces al joven Minato- decía la mujer dándole el dinero y sonriendo

– Solo un poco- decía la Kunoichi guardando el dinero y observándolo de reojo

– Namikaze-san es un joven muy apuesto y muy famoso, todas las jovencitas de la aldea están tras él porque saben que el pronto escogerá a su futura esposa, ya que está próximo a convertirse en Yondaime Hokage – explico la mujer muy contenta – él será un gran líder, y ahora mismo va con Rin, una de sus gennin, una chiquilla muy talentosa.

– Ya veo…- decía la pelirroja muy pensativa volviendo a su carreta – gracias por todo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o Fin del Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o-O

– Me traicionaras ahora que es el momento decisivo Kushina? –pregunto el hombre tomándola de un brazo

– Me lastimas –decía mientras se soltaba – no te traicionare, feliz? Me adelanto Namikaze debió dar la señal - y Kushina desapareció de su rango de visión

– Bien, Hare mi parte – y comenzó a formar los sellos- …caballo, jabalí… - Terminó de hacerlos y un delgado remolino comenzó a crecer frente a él, cuando de pronto todo un escuadrón ANBU lo rodeo

– Detenga el justu, no tienes oportunidad con tantos ANBU´s –dijo uno de los ninjas de Konoha

– Nos preparamos por años como para no haber previsto situaciones como esta –respondió Moutoku y de un segundo a otro el pequeño remolino creció, causando una corriente muy fuerte de aire que rompió la formación de los ANBU´s

Y repitió varias veces sus sellos y decenas de remolinos comenzaron a aparecer y de igual forma fueron creciendo hasta incrementar su magnitud

– Dispersar – dijo el Uzumaki juntando chakra en sus manos y cortando los hilos de chakra con los que el mantenía el control de los remolinos, y como consecuencia, con gran velocidad salieron disparados para todos lados absorbiendo todo a su paso y lo que lograba salir era lanzado con una tremenda fuerza que al chocar las cosas se destruían por completo.

Los ANBU´s trataron de contenerlos, pero no lograban crear la combinación correcta de elementos para detenerlos, el agua al entrar en contacto con las ráfagas de aire se congelaban y salían disparadas como filosos senbon, la tierra de deshacía al tocar los remolino y el fuego solo crecía y se descontrolado por el exceso de oxigeno, y ni que decir del elemento de aire, siendo el elemento rayo el único capaz de cortar momentáneamente las corrientes de aire, pero estas eran más en cantidad y potencia

Lo peor era cuando dos o más remolimos chocaban, primero causaban una fuerte onda expansiva y luego se fusionaban creando un remolino más fuerte.

– Rápido atrapen al dueño del jutsu, ¡yo ayudare a desalojar las zonas de peligro! – Dijo Kakashi recién llegado, ya se había dado la alerta en toda la aldea, y a los aldeanos se les estaba evacuando, porque aunque se encontraban en un lado un poco lejano, no dudaba que con la velocidad con la que se desplazaban tales remolinos llegaran en poco tiempo al centro de Konoha.

La mitad del escuadrón ANBU, seguido de varios Jounnin que se dirigieron en busca del tal Moutoku

Mientras tanto Kushina se encontraba en el monumento de los hokage activando un par de sellos

– Alto! –decía la voz de un hombre mayor, Kushina levanto la mirada y se encontró con Jiraiya, ella quiso aprovechar que traía puesta una capucha e intento huir escondiendo su rostro

– Sé que eres tu pequeña, quieres hablar sobre lo que está sucediendo? –pregunto Jiraiya sonriendo

– No hay nada que hablar –dijo con voz ronca la chica

– Bueno, no pensé que llevarían a cabo sus planes tan pronto, además, por los informes creí que te había gustado la aldea –respondió el Sannin

– Informes? Nos tenían vigilados? –pregunto la joven

– Por supuesto, nunca sospeche de ti, pero al ver a tu hermano… ah! Y claro, yo recordaba haber visto antes un cabello muy similar al tuyo, son del clan Uzumaki, no es así? –

– S… Sí, somos los últimos dos Uzumaki–dijo Kushina con valor y quitándose la capucha

– Veo que llevas con orgullo tu apellido –

– Así es, y estamos aquí para vengarnos de Konoha, ustedes destruyeron nuestro hogar! Y nos obligaron a vivir escondidos! –

– Bueno, no niego que las acciones de los mayores fueran muy extremas, siento lo que paso con tu clan –dijo el hombre

– Con un sentir no se soluciona nada! – Exclamo la joven

– Pero tampoco con guerra – dijo una voz en extremo seria… Era Minato.

– Namikaze…? –dijo Kushina y retrocedió un paso

– No puedo perdonar a nadie que intente destruir esta villa – dijo Minato comenzando a formar un rassengan y con una mirada ensombrecida – para mí lo más importante es proteger la voluntad de fuego, aun si tengo que destruir mi propia felicidad!

– Yo… - Kushina no sabía qué hacer, de pronto vio como el rubio se acercaba en cámara lenta a ella con una esfera de chakra, tenía oportunidad de moverse y esquivarlo, pero algo la detuvo

– …_Me lo merezco, no creo que la abuela quisiera que nos convirtiéramos en asesinos, quizás lo que ella nos encomendó fue regresarle su grandeza al clan y con actos terrorista no lo lograremos…-_ y cerró sus ojos sonriendo…

Minato observo la tranquila sonrisa de Kushina y simplemente no pudo tocarla con su rassengan, pero cuando estaba a punto de desviar su ataque, sintió que era arrastrado por una corriente muy fuerte de aire, junto chakra en sus manos y se detuvo en el rostro del primero hokage.

Tsk! Despierta Kushina! –decía Moutoku mientras creaba un par de nuevos remolinos que los protegieron del Sannin y los ANBU´s recién llegados – Que demonios estás haciendo? ¿Activaste las bombas?

No puedo… no puedo hacerlo, esto no es correcto… - Susurraba Kushina asustada, no por el hecho de estar rodeados, ella era fuerte y sabía que tenía una oportunidad de ganar aquella pelea… no, ella tenía miedo de aquellos ojos azules que taladraban su corazón, aquellos ojos que ahora mostraban decisión y entereza, aunque con un muy notable toque de decepción, estaba triste…

– _¿Quizás él podría sentir algo por mi?..._ – se pregunto en silencio y dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados

No puedo creerlo de ti Kushina – Moutoku escupió las palabras y la lanzo contra un árbol, – si no me ayudas no me estorbes – concluye regresando su mirada hacia los jounnin, pero grande fue su sorpresa al topar su mirada con la de un hombre mayor, y por su forma de vestir, debía ser el líder de la aldea, el tercer Hokage.

– Que tenemos aquí, parece que se digno a aparecer – siseó el Uzumaki

– ¿Por qué actuar de esta forma joven? – pregunto el tercero muy serena

– ¿Acaso Konoha ya olvide la masacre que llevo a cabo en el Clan Uzumaki cuando se negaron a ser sus perros? Es hora de que sientan el dolor de perderlo todo –

– Lamento las decisiones que tomaron los lideres de esos tiempos, ahora las cosas habían cambiado y eventos así no se volverán a repetir, yo como líder actual tomare la responsabilidad – respondió el tercero con absoluta sinceridad, él de joven nunca estuvo de acuerdo con muchas decisiones que tomaron sus superiores y cuyas consecuencias que ahora se manifestaba.

–Es tarde, daré fin al País del Fuego al debilitar sus fuerzas armadas y así sabrán lo que es el odio y la impotencia de no poder salvar tu hogar – y arrebato a Kushina su bolso de donde extrajo un sello explosivo, lo lanzo al aire y se perdió dentro del remolino mas cercano, y éste se prendió en llamas, pronto uno a uno de los remolinos se fueron incendiando y quemando todo a su alrededor, el tercero comenzó una batalla de taijutsu con el invasor y Jiraiya tomo a Kushina y la llevo a la base ANBU. Entre Minato y el Tercer Hokague lograron desarmar al malechor y encerrarlo en la panza de un Sapo de Jiraiya. Pero ni eso logro desaparecer a las decenas de remolinos que consumían la aldea.

–Kakashi se encargo de vigilar la evacuación de la aldea, la gente ya no corre peligro, pero sino nos damos prisa no habrá un hogar al cual podrán regresar. – lamento el Hokage tratando de pensar en alternativas

– Podríamos contrarrestar los remolinos de fuego con remolinos de agua... – susurró el rubio pensando en que el Rojo de las llamas se parecía al cabello rojo de la prisionera...

– Tenemos suficientes ninjas de tipo agua pero necesitaríamos que alguien hiciera mas remolinos...– dijo el anciano y de golpe comprendió lo que su alumno quería decir... – la chica Uzumaki...

Y sin mas que decir desaparecieron ambos hombres y reaparecieron en una nube de humo en las instalaciones ANBU donde Jiraiya daba ordenes a los hombres y Kushina permanecía sentada tras las rejas de una celda.

– Abre Jiraiya – dijo el Hokague e ingreso a la celda con rapidez seguido de Minato – Necesitamos de tu ayuda – dijo sin mas el anciano.

– ¿Mi ayuda? Yo no puedo deshacer los remolinos, Moutoku uso un jutsu especial del clan que hace que los remolinos de alimenten de la fuerza que contiene la naturaleza, mientras haya arboles seguirán los remolinos...

– ¡¿Y piensas que darte aquí sentada?–exploto el Namikaze – Afuera la gente esta perdiendo sus hogares, no podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente, debe haber una manera de controlar todo ese fuego...

– No se que puedo hacer – dijo la chica llorando, estaba tan confundida...

– Recibirás el perdón de la aldea si cooperas con nosotros, puedes crear mas remolinos pero que contengan agua, pera que así neutralicen a los de fuego – explico el Hokage, Kushina levanto la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa comprensiva por parte de los dos hombres mayores, pero Minato se dio la media vuelta y muy triste se fue dejando solo un leve destello amarillo...

– Minato cree en ti, intentalo. – susurró Jiraiya y la chica se puso de pie,

– De acuerdo, y al final, si logro ganarme el perdón de la aldea ¿Podré ser una ninja de Konoha? – pregunto muy decidida

– Si asi lo quieres... – y el Tercer Hokague con una sonrisa se despidió

– Ven, yo llevare con los ninjas de Agua – dijo Jiraiya con un suspiro

La idea del rubio funciono, sin embargo Kushina no podía crear mas de tres remolinos a la vez, pero con maestría logro que incrementaran su tamaño y así pudo detener las decenas de remolinos que amenazaban con dejar en cenizas la aldea. Ya era el amanecer y los remolinos de agua controlaron la situacion, dejando a una agotada Uzumaki en los brazos del Sannin, el cual comenzaba a preocuparse, porque ya desde buen rato no veía a su alumno. Llevo a la pelirroja al hospital y allí recibió tratamiento médico para que recuperara todo el chakra que perdió en la noche.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_Una semana después_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

–Y con esto ganas tu perdón, dado que los cargos contra ti iban como cómplice, no es tan castigado como ser autor intelectual, tu hermano cumplirá condena en la prisión del país del Fuego sin derecho a libertad condicional. Tu sentencia será de un año de servicio comunitario y también formaras parte de un equipo ninja donde serás vigilada, ¿entendido? – pregunto Jiraiya al terminar de leer el pergamino que tenia con él.

– si, de verdad lamento todo lo que hice, me esforzare por ganar el perdón de todos. – Decía Kushina muy arrepentida, – ¿al salir podré unirme a los grupos de reconstrucción?

– Yo no le veo ningún inconveniente, seguirás viviendo en tu casa, no sufrió grandes daños pero si necesita un poco de reparación – comento el Sannin

– okei, por fin podré pertenecer a una aldea ninja, estoy muy contenta – suspiro la chica, que su felicidad no estaba completa, no había vuelto a ver a aquel rubio de sonrisa nostálgica. Pareció que Jiraiya leyo sus pensamientos porque le dijo:

– Minato esta fuera por una misión, él se quiso quedar pero era muy necesario que él fuera, tiene deberes con la aldea – comento Jiraiya poniéndose de pie

–Muchas gracias por todo Jiraiya-sama – e hizo una inclinación de cabeza

– Solo dime Jiraiya, creo que en el futuro seremos familia... – y se marcho dejando a una confundida chica

Así paso un mes, otro mes... medio año, Kushina fue asignada a un equipo con dos Chunnin bastante agradables, pero solia oírlos hablar a sus espaldas sobre que era una traidora y que debían vigilar cada acción de ella, eso le molestaba mucho a la pelirroja, porque ya se sentía lo bastante mal con todo lo que había hecho, con mucho esfuerzo puso orden a su vida, la estancia en Konoha le era muy agradable, los aldeanos no sabian de su participacion en el incidente que dejo bastantes destrozos a la aldea, solo los ninjas de Rango Chunnin conocían su participación en el ataque. Pero al final eso no la afectaba tanto como el hecho de no saber nada de Minato, ya hace medio año había marchado de misión y necesitaba hablar con él, la ponía muy triste el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de él, sobretodo su mirada de decepción.

Ya había anochecido y su misión terminada le permitió dirigirse a su hogar, estaba agotada y deseaba darse un largo baño y luego dormir como una roca para al día siguiente ir a hacer custodia al hospital, mañana llegaría un preso que necesitaba ayuda medica y su equipo debía cuidar que no escapara. Abrió la puerta se su hogar, aquel que compartiera con Moutoku, él no era su hermano de sangre, pero ese era el parentesco que usaban para pasar desapercibidos, aunque ella no desconocía las intenciones sentimentales de él, sin embargo nunca pudo responder el amor que Moutoku le profesaba, con el nunca sintió la felicidad que el pocos días el Namikaze le dio...

Entro a su casa, alisto las cosas para darse un baño, al salir con su bata se dispuso a preparar algo de cenar, quizás un poco de ramen, practico algún tiempo con Ayame y ambas aprendieron a hacer un rico ramen, lo preparo, cuando se dispuso a servirlo y sentarse a comer, le parecio percibir un tenue rayo amarillo.

– Mi mente me juega raro, ya imagino cosas – susurró y comía despacio su deliciosa cena

– Pues a mi me parece que soy muy real – dijo una voz masculina desde la ventana

– ¡Namikaze! – la chica se levantó y se lanzo a hacia la ventana

– ¡Vaya bienvenida!– dijo el joven, aun cuando sus rostros estaban a menos de un metro, ella estaba dentro y el fuera de la casa

– Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo –

– Si, la misión se extendió – dijo Minato mirándola un poco desconcertado

– ¡Ocurre algo? –

– No creí encontrarte así a mi regreso, con una bata y cenando... de echo pensé que no volvería a verte...

– Yo no creí que tu quisieras volver a verme... – y bajo la cabeza, debía disculparse con él – ...yo siento haberte engañado para que nos metieras a Konoha, reconozco mi error y si no quieres volver a hablarme lo aceptare – dijo muy triste la chica

– Acepto que no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, pero de igual forma yo dije que me haría responsable y así será... ademas no veo mi vida sin ti a mi lado... – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

Kushina abrió los ojos muy sorprendida ante lo que acababa de oír, ¡Él la quería en su vida! No volvería a equivocarse, ella también quería construir su vida al lado de tal buen hombre...

– ¿Hablas enserio? –

– Tan serio como el hecho de que seré hokage – y dicho eso, salto por la ventana, el único obstáculo que los alejaba y así, tomándola de la cintura se acerco lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un tímido beso que poco a poco se fue pintando con pasión, fusionándose con la necesidad de dos amantes de sentirse correspondidos y amados por esa persona que toda su vida esperaron...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Fin del tercer capítulo! Y Final! :D

Gracias a **ERIAxDMG **y**PATSS** por sus Reviews! Lamento la demora, pero ya está aquí el final de este fic, me quede sin mucha imaginación pero espero que sea del agrado de todos! :)

Este ha sido un proyecto muy pequeño pero que ya quiero terminar, para comenzar a publicar nuevos fics que ya están escritos necesito que los proyecto "viejos" están terminados x) siempre es bueno cerrar cada capítulo tanto de un libro (o dígase fic) como de la vida ^^ si a futuro piden mas conti de esta historia, quizás lo haga, si no, ya tengo planeados mas historias con esta pareja tan linda!

.-~-_.*almauchiha*._-~-. 10.4


End file.
